Discussione forum:Wiki/@comment-3279487-20131110181929/@comment-10461772-20140825142220
Perdonatemi, ma non avevo mai creato né un blog né un forum. Credo sia inutile spostare quella pagina qui, se la eliminate mi fate un favore. Rispondendo a Meganoide, credo che lui abbia frainteso alcune cose. Nel blog ha detto: "Per lui se una cosa accade nello stesso continente in cui si trova il protagonista, va detto (riferendosi a me)". Sono una persona onestissima e quindi credo di non aver mai scritto qualcosa che non abbia nulla e che fare con il protagonista della pagina, ad esempio Meganoide ha cancellato questi due paragrafi nella pagina di Edward Newgate: "Dracule Mihawk, wishing to see how much stronger Whitebeard was, launched a powerful sword slash in his direction. However, Third Division Commander Jozu blocked the attack with his diamond-based Devil Fruit power. Kizaru then tries to attack Whitebeard with an array of light beams, but this is stopped by First Division Commander Marco who states that they cannot make a play for "the king" on their first turn causing Kizaru to state that the Whitebeard Pirates are "scary". Whitebeard was later seen patronizing Akainu after he stopped Jozu by telling him to go light some birthday candles. Come potete notare il nome Barbabianca (in inglese "Whitebeard") viene detto ben tre volte; se non fosse stato mai nominato o chiamato in causa di certo non lo avrei aggiunto. Le tre persone "protagoniste" del primo paragrafo sono Mihawk, Jaws e Barbabianca, quindi quel paragrafo, a mio parere, andrebbe aggiunto nelle pagine di quei tre (Nelle pagine dei primi due quest'azione è presente, in quella di Newgate no, come mai?). Lo stesso vale anche per il secondo paragrafo, presente nella pagina di Kizaru (quella di Marco è ancora una bozza), ma non in quella di BB, il mistero s'infittisce. Vi è anche un'altro paragrafo del povero BB eliminato da Meganoide: He then manipulates Buggy into temporarily allying with him until the Marines are defeated. When Crocodile began his assault back to Whitebeard after his first failed assassination attempt, Whitebeard comments on him being an annoyance. Qui i protagonisti sono due: Bagy e BB. Meganoide ha cancellato il dialogo sostenendo che le chiacchiere tra i due sono inutili; Ha in parte ragione poiché il pagliaccio non ha avuto un ruolo rilevane nella saga, ma sono sicuro che quando la pagina di quest'ultimo sarà restaurata questo verrà detto. E questo è niente. Prendete l'esempio della pagina di Don Quijote Do Flamigno e confrontate la saga di Dressrosa "italiana" con quella "inglese". Mancano molte cose: * Il dialogo fra DF e Fujitora: il dialogo riguarda solo loro due, non mi pare che menzionai Law o altra gente, per il semplice fatto che non centravano nulla. * La parte in cui parla con Re Riku a palazzo: mi sembra che in quel dialogo non ci sia nulla di inutile. E inoltre anche altri pezzi sono stai riassunti troppo. Ricordo che tempo fa Meganoide nel discutere con Leviathan disse che sulla wiki inglese ci sono molti utenti esperti (circa una ventina se non ricordo male); allora come mai sulla loro wiki sono presenti tantissimi contenuti che lui definisce inutili? Non era anche lui un esperto? Quindi ribadisco: secondo ME medesimo nelle sezioni "storia" vanno descritte TUTTE le parti in cui il personaggio in questione ne è protagonista. Più scriviamo meglio è. Solo lui si ostina a dire il contrario. Inoltre ha detto che sono prolisso e logorroico. Quindi anche tutti gli utenti esperti della wiki inglese sono prolissi e logorroici? Aspetto le risposte di tutti, sopratutto quelle dei due admin.